1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency moving device of an elevator, which can help the car of the elevator to move down to a next floor of the building when breakdown or power failure happens, and causes the car to stop between the floors.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 9, a conventional elevator has a car 10, steel ropes 20, a main motor 30, and a balance weight 40.
The car 10 is up and down movable in a longitudinal passage of a building. The main motor 30 is fixedly disposed above the longitudinal passage of the building. The steel ropes 20 are connected to a top of the car 10 at first ends, and passed over a rotary member (not shown) of the main motor 30. The balance weight 40 is connected to the other ends of the steel ropes 20. Thus, the car 10 can be moved up and down along the longitudinal passage to transport people from one floor to others.
However, the motor 30 will stop running to prevent the car 10 from falling down in case of power failure or breakdown of the elevator. Consequently, when there is power failure or breakdown of the elevator, the car 10 is likely to stop between two adjacent ones of the floors, and the passengers can't get off the car 10 safety until the breakdown or power failure is handled, and the car 10 is moved to one of the floors normally again. In other words, the passengers usually have to wait anxiously in the car 10 for a relatively long period of time until the breakdown or power failure is fixed.